


should we be doing this?

by gaycatsclub



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycatsclub/pseuds/gaycatsclub
Summary: Bucky and Steve pine for each other...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	should we be doing this?

bucky and Steve had known each other for what had felt like forever when in reality it had only been 8 years, and in those years a friendship grew like no other, but they would have no clue what would also develop  
_

Bucky was the first of the pair to realise what he was feeling towards Steve was more than just a friendship between pals, Bucky tried to deny it as just them being very close friends but try as he might...he had a huge crush on Steve. not long after Bucky's realisation had Steve developed his own feelings, Steve didn't want the idea of him and Bucky being romantically involved to become true but in his denial he realised it was all he wanted...leaving both him and Bucky to painfully sit on their feelings.  
_

it was a cold winters day, Bucky had decided to take Steve out for a walk in the park, kicking the snow with their feet as they walked, bucky's hand gravitated towards Steve's, their fingers slightly interlocking, Steve looked at Bucky, both of them blushing intensely, Bucky quickly pulled his hand away and walked ever so slightly in front of Steve, he was then pulled over behind a tree by Steve.

"hey buck...why did you hold my hand back there?"

Bucky turned his face away from Steve.

"Stevie...god I'm sorry it was an honest mistake, it's just that..that i..."

"Bucky, it wasn't a mistake, I know you meant to do it, and I let you, because I really like you buck, not just as a friend, please if you don't like me the same-"

Bucky pulled Steve close to him, giving him a warm embrace against the cold weather

"I really like you too Stevie..."

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first time writing a fic so I hope it's not absolutely horrible!! I promise this will get better... hopefully


End file.
